1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a method of measuring light emission of a display panel and a method of compensating light emission of a display panel.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays do not need a light source (e.g., backlight unit), unlike liquid crystal displays (LCDs). Thus, an OLED display can be relatively thin and light. In addition, OLED technology has favorable characteristics such as low power consumption, improved luminance, improved response speed, etc., compared to LCD technology. Hence, OLED displays are widely used in electronic devices today.